Grow Up
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Sai harus banyak belajar tentang cinta, terutama kisah cinta para remaja. For #FLORE2017


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Ryo Amai

Warning: Ooc, typo(s), semi AU

Yamanaka Family

.

Summary: Sai harus banyak belajar tentang cinta, terutama kisah cinta para remaja. For #FLORE2017

.

.

.

Grow Up

Ino tidak menyangka ternyata Sai pandai merawat bunga. Sekali diberitahu, lelaki itu langsung mengerti dan berhasil merawat bunga-bunga di toko mereka dengan telaten. Selain itu, Sai juga selalu membantu Ino dalam membungkus bunga-bunga pesanan pelanggan, dan hasilnya sangat rapih. Ino sampai terkagum-kagum melihat hasil kerja Sai.

Dahulu, saat Ino pertama kali diajarkan oleh ibunya bagaimana merawat bunga, Ino pasti _ogah-ogahan_ dan butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan minatnya dalam merawat bunga. Sementara Sai, hari ini ia sudah bisa membungkus bunga-bunga pelanggan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, padahal ia baru belajar membungkus kemarin. Jadilah pesanan pelanggan untuk pernikahan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu selesai cepat karena bantuan Sai.

Ino menyodorkan secangkir teh sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuan Sai yang kini sedang duduk beristirahat di balik meja toko.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ino.

Sai menoleh ke arah Ino lalu tersenyum, "ini bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Aku sangat senang kau bisa membantuku. Pekerjaan hari ini jadi terasa ringan." Ino hendak beranjak kembali ke dalam rumah tetapi ditahan oleh Sai. Ia ditarik oleh suaminya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku butuh sandaran," ucap Sai manja seraya memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ino yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sai... kau." Ino gugup berada terlalu dekat dengan Sai. Laki-laki itu memang tak terduga.

"Kau tahu Ino," Sai menggantung ucapannya sebentar. "Anak kita sudah beranjak besar."

Ino balik memeluk Sai, diusapnya kepala suaminya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin dia tetap menjadi Inojin kecil," Sai berucap lirih.

"Sayang, bagaimana pun Inojin akan tetap tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan hebat seperti dirimu." Ino membenamkan kepala Sai dipelukannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Beberapa hari ini Inojin sering bermain di rumah Naruto."

"Lalu?"

Sai mengangkat kepalanya, "dia selalu bertemu Himawari-chan."

"Wah, benarkah?" Ino kegirangan mengetahuinya. "Anak kita memang sudah besar."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Aku dulu juga begitu," Ino terkekeh.

"Ah, begitu kah... aku jadi tenang."

Sai kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada pelukan Ino. Ino balas memeluk dan bersandar pada Sai. Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu.

"Aku pulang."

Suara tiba-tiba dari Inojin membuat Ino bergegas bangkit dari pangkuan Sai. Sementara Inojin yang baru datang di rumahnya melongo melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Ia membeku dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun mulutnya terbuka.

"Ah, Inojin, kau sudah pulang?" Ino gugup setengah mati. Ia memang seharusnya tak melakukan hal privasi seperti tadi di tokonya. Bisa saja orang lain juga melihatnya.

Sai mendekati Inojin lalu menepuk pindak anaknya itu, "tidak apa-apa, kau kan sudab dewasa."

Ino terkejut lalu berteriak, "Sai..." Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat indah di pipi Sai.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Inojin menatap malas ayahnya yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah karena tamparan Ino beberapa menit lalu.

"Ayah, apa-apaan sih."

"Ayah juga tidak mengerti."

"Ohya, tadi aku menemukan buku menarik di perpustakaan. Sepertinya ini cocok untuk Ayah. Ayah mau baca?"

Inojin mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas suriken di belakang pinggangnya. Buku itu ia serahkan kepada ayahnya.

Sai menerimanya lalu melihat judul buku dari perpustakaan Konoha itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat selesai membaca, anaknya pikir buku ini cocok untuknya.

"Kenapa buku "Kisah Cinta Para Remaja"?"

"Karena menurutku Ayah belum paham tentang itu."

Sai mendesah pasrah, sepertinya ia harus banyak belajar tentang remaja, terutama tentang anaknya yang sepertinya sudah beranjak ke masa remaja.

.

.

.

A/n: Happy #FLORE2017. Ini kali kedua aku ikut event Flore terhitung dari tahun kemaren.

Terima kasih buat Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower), semoga SaiIno selalu berlayar sampai punya cucu dan cicit. Dan maaf karena pendek banget ceritanya. Tapi semoga kalian terhibur.

Review please.


End file.
